Follow your heart
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: A collection of short stories of many characters and their love interests. (An exercise to help with my writers block, feel free to PM me some pairings. Gender doesn't matter.) Rated T because I don't trust myself...
1. Ch 1: Lost in thought (Ash x Lillian)

Ash's P.O.V

It's the same thing every day. I wake up, I think about her, I eat breakfast, my thoughts on her, I can't get her out of my mind while I'm working or playing with Cheryl. I'm losing my mind. I...I should tell her that I love her. I'm in love with a girl who I met two seasons ago. I know it's too soon to fall in love with someone this fast, but I can't help it. There's something special in Lillian, I can feel it.

"Hi Ash!"

I turned around to see the farmer herself. I smiled. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, my heart beating.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help the other day while I was out of town."

"It was no trouble. Anything for a good friend like you..." Okay, I should tell her. Now. Before it's too late. "Hey Lillian can I-"

"Actually, um, there was something else that I wanted to tell you, can we go on a walk?"

"Yeah..." I agreed nervously.

We went to the mountain. I like it up here. It's a good place to do some thinking.

"Ash, I-"

"Before you say anything, I feel like I should tell you something before it's too late."

"Uh...okay?" She smiled.

"Lillian, I..." I trailed off. "I love you." There I've said it. "I love you, Lillian. I've always loved you. From the first time I met you. You hate me now right?"

She kissed me. "Why would I hate the guy that I love?"

"What? You love me?"

She nodded. "Yes, silly. It took me a while, but I've realized my true feelings."

I smiled, "Would you like to be my...you know...my...girlfriend?"

She kissed me again. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you." I kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy (Neil x Rachel)

Neil's P.O.V

I can't take it anymore! Watching Allen flirting with Rachel is sickening. The guy moved in last week, and he's already making his move on her. What. The. Hell. Can you see that she's not interested? Wait is she? I can't tell. Well, shit. I might lose my chances with the farmer. Yeah I like Rachel. Watching her with Allen makes me want to start something. something that I might regret later.

"Rachel I know I just met you but there's something about you I like. Want to go out with me?" Allen asked the farmer while we were eating.

"Trying to eat here people!" I snapped. "Hey pretty boy. Make yourself useful and get out of my hair."

"Maybe I might stay, your hair needs me."

"Touch my hair and see what happens."

"Was that a threat, Mr grumpy pants?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright! Just stop it you two!" Rachel got between us before I could do any permanent damage. "Allen, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not interested in dating right now, sorry."

"There's someone else isn't there? Should've known that I'd be too late."

"It's Rod, isn't it? Rachel he just got here yesterday." I got really annoyed.

"No, you idiot. It's you. I like you." Rachel started blushing.

"Me?"

"Him?" Allen smirked, "Things just gotten interesting."

I ignored him. I looked at Rachel. "I...I don't know how to respond to that."

"That's probably because you don't have a heart." Allen said sarcastically. "Anyway, I should leave you two to talk, I'll see you around Rachel. You too, grumpy."

Allen had left, leaving me with Rachel. I looked at her. "So...you like me...thanks, I guess."

"Neil, I know you probably don't like me in that way, but I-"

I stopped her. "I never said that I didn't like you." I walked closer to her. "I don't show my feelings often, but...I...I like you. I really do." I gave her a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3 The kiss (Rachel x Tina)

**This chapter has been requested by** **Robotkitty5848. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I honestly have no idea of what just happened. Tina and I, we, we kissed. We actually kissed. Like, it wasn't one of those best friend kisses, we literally made out. My lips on her lips hers on mine. And for some reason, I liked it. No wonder I didn't pull away after she had kissed me. Wait, she kissed me first. That means she likes me. Do I like her? Maybe a little, I have to admit. She's really cute. Especially now.

"Rachel I...I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." She started blushing like a tomato.

"Don't apologize."

"But-"

"You don't need to apologize for your feelings, Tina." I smiled, "You like me? So what. We can't control our crushes."

"You don't like me in that way right?"

"When did I say that?" I smirked, "Maybe I might just have a small crush on you as well."

"You do? Are you lying?"

"If I was lying, how come I didn't pull away when you kiss me? If I was lying, why did I brought you closer to me as we kissed? If I was-"

She stopped me, "I get it," She giggled, "So, um, what do we do now that our feelings has been accidentally spelled out?"

"Date." I said simply.

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yup. It's the only way." I smirked, "Guess that makes you my girlfriend."

"And you're mine?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Yup." I wrapped my arms around her. "Now, it's my turn to start the make out session," I told her softly, our lips touching. I put my bag down as I kissed her madly.


End file.
